Prisoner and Paper Plane
by Winter's Fiction
Summary: Another story based off of the Vocaloid videos of the same name. Unlike Kokoro - Kiseki, where I combined the two stories into one, I kept these two stories seperate. It has Rin and Len romance, but of course it's noncest. Enjoy!
1. Prisoner

I was trapped behind the barracks, their wires blocking my view of the world outside. Living in persecution for the majority of my life, I knew too little of the green and seemingly happier world outside. All I knew what was within the barracks. The prison guards would torture me, taunt me and throw me to the ground. Why was I here? I didn't do anything that made me deserve this. I have lived this life in agony for far too long. It made me want to _die._

Until one day, when I saw a girl wearing a white dress, with a little pink scarf around her shoulders and a big sun hat with a little ribbon tied around it on her head. Her short hair was a golden colour, similar to mine, and she had a beautiful smile.

She was just passing by as I was kneeling on the grass. I quickly got up and just stared at her. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I longed to reach out to her, to touch her fair skin. I wanted to talk to her, but the prison guards were everywhere.

There was no way I could possibly say anything…unless…

I could write her a letter, and fold it into a paper plane, so it could fly away from here and into her world.

It was time to go back into my cell. That's where I would begin my letter. I grabbed a small piece of paper and a pencil and began writing down everything I wanted to tell her. I told her how I felt and asked her questions about how the outside world was like. However, I hid my sorrows. I did not want her to know my pain, she would never understand.

It was time to go back out again and as I ran outside I saw her. She turned as I threw the paper plane, which contained my feelings for her.

_Fly away, fly away._ I wished as the tiny plane glided across the barracks and fell onto the grass outside. She quickly turned, noticing the paper that had fallen softly onto the ground. The walked over and picked it up, gently unfolding it and reading it. All I could do was smile as she walked away with the letter.

A couple of days later, she returned with a paper plane in her hand, and she threw it up into the air, so it could fly over to my world. As I walked over to pick up the tiny plane, I felt a sudden burst of a feeling I hadn't felt in a long time.

Happiness. It was happiness I was feeling. I no longer wanted to die. The happiness that came from this girl and this plane had seemed to outweigh all of my agony and sorrow. She was like the beautiful flower in a field of weeds.

Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months. I had gotten a collection of paper planes from the girl. Every time I'd read them, I'd smile. These tiny planes were the source of my happiness. She was my only connection to the outside world and she was my reason to live.

It was time to go outside for another day. And like always, I saw the girl outside the barracks, cradling another paper plane in her hands and then flying it over the barracks. And then – like always – I would run over to where the paper plane would land, unfold it, and read her writing and the stories she would tell me about her life.

But today was different.

_Goodbye_, she had written.

Even though it was just a word, it had felt like a knife. It was worse than any pain the prison guards had ever inflicted upon me. It felt like someone had stabbed my heart.

As I looked up, breathing heavily, I saw the girl was leaving. I could feel a lump in my throat and my eyes were getting hot.

"I'll be waiting for you till you come back," I shouted out to her.

She continued walking. Tears started to roll down my cheeks.

"I'll keep and treasure the letters…"

She stopped.

"…then I can see you again, right?" I choked.

A moment of silence passed between us, and then she resumed walking. Every step made the pain in my chest grow worse. Soon, she was nothing more than a white speck in the distance.

I fell to my knees. I couldn't chase after her; I couldn't call her to come back. I couldn't do anything.

I had the letter she had given me in my hand. I was clutching it tightly, and I could see my tears falling. The agony had returned, but this was the first time I had ever cried because of it.

It was time for me to go back to my cell and with every step I took, I tried to remember the happy memories I shared with her. All the little paper planes, flying through the air, carrying our feelings back and forth…

I sat reading the letters over, treasuring every word she had written. But suddenly, I heard footsteps and the sneers of the prison guards. They walked into my cell, and I was frozen with fear. I had been caught.

I felt a sudden blow to my back, and then two pairs of hands hold me down as I watched one of the prison guards pick one of the little paper planes. He had unfolded it and began to read it over. I saw his lips curl into a wicked smile as he read and just as he finished, he grabbed the ends of the paper and tore it in two. All I could do was watch in horror as the pieces of paper that was once one of the girl's precious paper planes fall to the ground.

Just as suddenly as my happiness had first appeared when I read the girl's first letter, a new emotion appeared. It felt like a blaze was burning inside of me. It made me grind my teeth and clench my fists. This new feeling was the opposite of happiness. This new feeling was rage.

I quickly got up, pushing away the guards that had me pinned down and ran up to the one who had torn up the paper plane. I soon felt my hand connect with his face. Before I could lay another hit on him, the guards that I had pushed away grabbed me and pulled me away. I screamed and thrashed about. I didn't want to go where I knew they were taking me. I didn't want to die.

They carried me off to a dark room and closed the doors behind me. I watched as the light that came from outside soon turned into a faint crack and then finally nothing. I didn't scream, I didn't cry, but my mind was doing just that. I wanted to live a little longer, so I could see the girl again.

_I want to see you, I want to see you…_

Memories of the girl flashed through my mind again. But, this time, even though they brought me some happiness, the brought me pain and sorrow. I could never have those days ever again. My end was near, but I didn't want that end to come.

Her world was so different from mine, and I desperately tried to reach her out. The paper planes were my only way, but it wasn't the same as being next to her, talking to her. I wanted to be in her world, with her.

Soon, I began feeling pains in my chest, it was becoming harder and harder to breath. I started to cough heavily, and I could feel the blood dripping down my chin. I was dying, they had put me in a gas chamber. I knew this was the last moment and all I could do was think about her. I wanted to talk to her desperately.

My screams filled the room as the end drew nearer and nearer. As I looked around, looking at all the people dying with me, I saw a tiny piece of paper with her words written on it. I reached out for it, but I could feel my strength dying away. I felt my tears fall. The end had come.

Then one final thought ran through my dying brain.

_All I wanted to know...was your name…_


	2. Paper Plane

The doctors had told me I was suffering from an illness. An illness that I would only live from if I was lucky. So, they had put me in the hospital; in a room where the sunlight did not enter. Day after day, I longed to get out and walk in sunshine outside. I wanted to hear the birds, and feel the gentle wind brush my cheeks.

Those days were over. But, one day I decided to slip out of the hospital, and take a little walk.

Not knowing the city too well, I decided to wander outside of it and out into the fields. That's where I noticed a building surrounded by a tall fence with barbed wires. Out of curiosity, I walked to it and walked around, trying to get a good look of the inside.

As I walked I soon noticed a short, thin golden haired boy kneeling on the grass. He wore a worn out and torn dark blue shirt and a pair of shorts, which were equally as torn and worn out. His golden hair was tied up in a small ponytail at the back and behind his long bangs, there were two sad, blue sapphires that were his eyes. I noticed those two sapphires were staring at me as I walked. It seemed as though he had not seen another person for a very long time.

I watched as he got up and went inside the building. Intrigued by this young boy, I awaited his return. Soon enough he came back outside, but this time he carried a small paper plane, which he threw up into the air. The tiny plane glided over the barracks and fell on the grass just near my feet. As I picked it up, I noticed that there was writing on the insides of the little plane. While I unfolded the plane, I soon realized this tiny plane was secretly a letter for me.

As I read the letter, I walked back to the hospital and crawled back into my bed. The boy's letter warmed my heart. He was so kind to me, even though we were two completely different people in two completely different and hapless worlds. While reading his writing, I smiled and I could feel my face getting warmer. I was blushing.

_So this is what people call love._

Soon, the door to my room opened, and my father walked in. His hair and eyes were an orangey-gold colour. He also wore a whitish-blue dress shirt and black dress pants. I saw the light reflect off his glasses as he walked to my bed and took the boy's letter from me.

His face began to harden as he read it. I was so confused as to why. Suddenly, he crumpled up the paper and threw it into the trashcan. My eyes widened and I began to sob out of utter confusion.

"You must not see this boy" my father commanded me. I could hear his fury course through his words.

_I must not see him…?_

I couldn't understand why I couldn't see him. His existence made me see a bright future for myself. A future where I didn't have tubes attached to me, where I didn't have to lie in a bed all day in a closed off room. And more importantly, a future with _him_.

I watched as my dad closed the blinds in front of the windows, blocking any possible light that could come through. He soon walked out furiously. All I could do was hug my pillow and cry.

The tubes that were attached to my body were increasing day by day and it was getting harder to hear. The disease was overcoming my body, like the doctors had predicted. I also noticed that it was becoming harder and harder to walk. However, I still took my walks over into the fields and eventually to that building the boy was at. He would always greet me with a smile as we traded paper planes. He was such a sweet boy; I didn't want to leave him.

But, one day…I knew it was time to say good-bye to him.

My body was getting weaker and weaker. I began writing my final letter to him. Every word I wrote pained me and his face kept on flashing through my mind. When I was finished, I folded the letter into a paper plane and got up. It was difficult to take to tubes and wires out my skin. It was even more difficult to get up and walk. I winced in pain with my every step.

Like always, I went to the building the boy was at and I gently threw the tiny plane into the air and watched it land on the grass behind the tall fence. The boy eagerly picked it up and unfolded it, but his face grew pale as he read. I watched as his sapphire eyes widened and began to tear up. I couldn't bear to look at him, so I turned around and began walking away.

"I'll be waiting for you till you come back," I heard him shout out to me.

I continued walking and tried so hard to not cry.

"I'll keep and treasure the letters…"

I stopped. No matter how hard I tried, the tears eventually came.

"…then I can see you again, right?" His voice had cracked. He began to sob as well.

I couldn't look at him, I couldn't bear to see him cry and I didn't want him to see me cry. My pains were growing worse and worse, so I decided it was time for me to go back to the hospital.

I slipped back into my hospital bed when I noticed I started to break out in a cold sweat. The pains were becoming unbearable now, and it was becoming harder and harder to breath. I watched as the doctors and the nurses crowded around me with their pale and worried faces. I felt one of them put some sort of clear mask over my mouth that would help me breath. I heard the door open and my father rushed in, trying to get to me. But the nurses held him back and told him to get out until I was in a stable condition.

One or two hours later, everyone in the room had left. The nurses and doctors were tending to other patients and my father had gone to work. I soon drifted into the peacefulness of sleep and dreamed.

_There was a man with golden-orange hair and eyes dressed in uniform, along with some other men dressed the same way walking through a grey-bricked corridor. They soon arrived to a room with iron bars, obscuring the view inside. They had opened the door and on the floor of that tiny room was the golden-haired boy surrounded by a number of paper planes. He looked up at the officers, his face filled with surprise and fear. Two of the officers went behind the boy and struck him in the back, eventually pinning him to the ground while the man with the golden-orange hair picked up one of the paper planes. He unfolded it and read it while the boy was struggling to get up. Soon the man tore up the paper plane and let its pieces gently fall onto the floor. The golden-haired boy's eyes widened and his eyes followed the pieces. He soon screamed out of utter rage and got up, pushing the other two officers off his body. His hand balled up into a fist and he punched the man who had torn the precious little plane. Just when he was going to go for another punch, the two other officers grabbed him and dragged him off. The boy screamed and struggled to break free as his eyes filled with tears._

Months had passes since I gave the boy my last paper plane. My body could no longer move, and everything in the room was merely a blur to me. The sounds of people talking and the birds outside merely become cold empty sounds in my ears. I could barely hear or see anything anymore. I knew my end was drawing near.

When I had given the boy my final letter, I shouldn't have pretended to be so strong. I looked to the side of my bed, where I noticed a tiny baby-blue flower in a glass vase. I knew it was too late, but I longed to see the boy smiling somewhere. I felt one of his paper planes in my hand and thought of him.

_I want to see you, I want to see you…_

A flower without sunshine is doomed to die. I was the flower, and he was my sunshine. When I had to leave him, it closed me off forever. I could no longer read his letters to me with my blurred eyes. I soon felt my eyes fill with tears. This was the last moment, and all I wanted to do was to be with him.

I felt my father's warm hands hold onto my cold weak ones. Although I could no longer see his face, I could tell it was filled with sadness. It was my time to leave this world and go into the void. I closed my eyes and soon everything became a deep darkness.

_Because we were always there for each other, we could always smile. The deep darkness had ripped us apart but the deep darkness had reencountered us again._

_We were standing in the same field where we first met, but the barracks and the building were no longer there. I looked at him, shocked at first, but when I saw his kind smile and his beautiful sapphire eyes I blushed and smiled at him. He walked over to me and felt his fingers become entwined with mine. He was holding my hand for the first time and I was holding his. We could now be together forever. _

_"See you tomorrow," He said softly, "You know where."_

_Right here. Where we were no longer separated and where the darkness couldn't touch us any longer._


End file.
